


Reaching Out With all Hands

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Hobbit (2012), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Tolkien, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 3-Sentence AU fics.<br/>1. Fili/Ori Space Opera<br/>2. Grantaire/Enjolras Middle Earth<br/>3. Fili/Bofur & Fili/Ori Caprica<br/>4. Jason/Dick Serial Killer (Sorta)<br/>5. Luna and Neville Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them<br/>6. Baze/Chirrut Arranged Marriage AU<br/>7. Obi-Wan/Padme(/Anakin) Taking the kids to the Aquarium<br/>8. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson Royalty AU<br/>9. Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson Space Pirates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fili/Ori Space Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gooseberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry/gifts), [Meddalarksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/gifts).



Two varrations of a theme 

i.

The crew was as mismatched as the parts of the good ship  _Oakenshield_ —which frankly should probably have crashed into a star or something long since, Ori thought, and seemed held together through Thorin’s sheer will, though no one really understood what he hoped to gain from their journey—and yet the atmosphere when they were together was warm and they melded around each other in relative harmony so long as Dori and Nori weren’t on kitchen duty at the same time. 

But it didn’t seem to matter how tired Ori felt, coming off a shift at the helm, usually in the wee hours when most everyone else was asleep, the sight of Fili always made his heart stutter for just a moment, more so when Fili tilted his head back to smile at him. 

Because in moments when Fili reached out his arms and Ori curled against his chest the fact they were moving through space in a ship that should have burned apart decades ago, or the shadows in Fili’s eyes as he followed his uncle, or the bickering that came from the kitchen or the sheer insanity of their existence didn’t matter to Ori anymore, because he had this—and this was all that mattered when it was done. 

ii.

It felt like they were holding onto the world with their fingernails scraping at the cliff above them, hurtling through space and never stopping long enough to breath let alone live, chased around every turn and twist and Ori thought he remembered the sun and sleep, and what the wind felt like. 

Every day he listened to the click and whirl of machines and looked at read outs and made sure Thorin had signed off on what he was supposed to and been fed as otherwise he would forget, and each day Ori wondered who would die that day and kept praying it wouldn’t be Fili. 

Because despite his wings, the blond remained one of the most grounded crew, a quiet strength and gleaming hair even in the dimmed lights of tactical and the thought of going through each scary, monotonous day without that stopped his breath—so he sat at tactical and handed read outs to Thorin and prayed to whoever had never heard their prayers before. 


	2. Enjolras/Grantaire Middle Earth

It made Grantaire sad when he thought about it, that he would never be able to rebel against Valinor itself for the sake of Enjolras, for he was not a Noldor—he wasn’t even Sindar, he was Silvan—and thus Enjolras had come over the sea with the light of Valinor in his hair before there was a sun over the world and Grantaire could never have followed him across the ice. 

Growing up in the dark forests under the stars Grantaire had been shocked by the sight of the moon and then the sun, but Enjolras had been an even greater sight and though he may live for thousands of years Grantaire did not believe he would ever get over it. 

So he resolved to follow the Noldor anywhere, into any war—though hopefully he would not have to fight, unsure what the real danger of Morgoth was—but maybe if he followed Enjolras to the halls of Mandos and Valinor, maybe then he would have followed him enough to be at peace. 


	3. Fili/Bofur & Fili/Ori Caprica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired I misread the prompt and thus wrote two

i.

It had been a long courtship, interrupted by a civil war and dark business before they both found their way to the capital, to a new life without the constant threat of guns and bombs over their head and death in the streets. Bofur prayed every day, left offerings at the temples for the continuation of the life they had won with fear and their bare, bloodied hands and he hated the moment when Thorin arrived, and slowly drew his nephew back into a world of dark and violence and gang business that would never end and Bofur could not go back to that world again. 

He breathed easier every time Fili came home, hat on his head and tattoos behind his ears and on his cheek, and tried not to think about the blood on his hands. 

ii.

Ori wasn’t a genius, he didn’t have the drive or the intellect to change the world or better mankind, but he had seen Fili die, fall alongside his brother and uncle and never rise again. So he sat every night, shifting through the virtual world, his own memories and every bit of data could be found, slowly building avatar after avatar as each one fell sort of Fili’s laugh, the curve of his smile and the way his body felt as he leaned in for a kiss, tilting his head until their mouths met. 

He would do anything to see Fili again. 


	4. Jason/Dick Serial Killer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er like I know very little about serial killers and watch very little about them (my interest is in crime groups and dynamics more than lone psychopaths) but sure!

“You know we wouldn’t be in this situation if you just let me do my job,” Dick said, pressed against the vigilante in the tiny pantry.

“Well you haven’t caught him yet now have you, office Grayson?” Jason asked and his arms where awkwardly around Dick’s waist and shoulder and Dick was dwelling on the sounds of shuffling movement outside /not/ how that felt. “You know maybe it was a terrible idea to hide in a cannibal’s pantry,” Jason added after a moment’s thought and Dick gaped at him in their dark and tiny space.

 


	5. Luna/Neville Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

“You have to get out more,” Luna had said, her hair floating around her face as she pulled Neville down the stairs by both hands.   


“I don’t understand why we even have speakeasies,” Neville protested as they came outside, the air crisp and cold and the sky dark above them.   


“Darling, you’re missing the point, the fun of it,” Luna scolded, leading him down the twisting alley across from their apartment building and Neville obediently shut his mouth to enjoy the evening. 


	6. Baze/Chirrut Arranged Marriage AU

Baze had always believed in his duty and performing it with grace and finesse so when he was informed a marriage had been arranged for him, he had bit his words and murmured his consent, resigned.

So he couldn’t quite understand on the day in question how he found himself hanging out a window with a grinning man beside him, offended as he said, “You know I’m supposed to be getting married today, what is wrong with you?”

“That’s funny, so am I,” the man said with a huge grin and Baze felt his world reorienting around him and a stranger who had somehow gotten him into this position.


	7. Obi-Wan/Padme(/Anakin) Taking the kids to the Aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the request was for Padme/Obi-Wan and yet I am actually incapable of shipping these two on their own without Anakin? Probably because Anakin and Obi-Wan are too mutually obsessed, but Anakin is also obsessed on the same level of Padme and I think Obi-Wan and Padme would get on like houses on fire but more so with Anakin sorta in the middle.
> 
> So that's what they got.

“Would someone please remind me how I was roped into this?” Obi-Wan asked, catching Luke around the waist and gently tugging him back from the top of the tide pool tank, which he seemed obsessed with swimming in. 

“Because you get too distracted by your degree, and Anakin is out of town and we all need some down time,” Padme said, still somehow looking serene with some of her hair coming out of its braid and Leia curled up against her shoulder. 

“Yes, but,” Obi-Wan started, and Padme twined their free hands together, stopping his protests in its tracks so he sighed and used his other hand to hold Luke’s and like always, tried not to catch his breath or make it too obvious how amazing he found the idea of having a _family_  like this.  


	8. Jason Todd/Dick Grayson Royalty AU

“People are staring,” Dick said, and it was easier to look anywhere except at Jason’s face, even at the crowd at the edge of the floor, talking among themselves and obviously staring. 

“So?” Jason asked and his hands were warm on Dick’s waist, on his hand as Jason held it. 

“You don’t really believe in propriety at all, do you?” Dick asked, resigned and Jason only laughed, dipping him even though they were in the middle of a waltz and from the way his heart was jackrabbiting it was only too clear to Dick he didn’t mind at all. 


	9. Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson Space Pirates

“You’re dwelling,” Dick said, not even having to turn around and Bruce was still in the doorway, watching the light of moving stars reflect off Dick’s hair, highlighting it against the darkness of the void.   
  
“Do you ever remember what it was like when we had a cause to fight for?” Bruce asked, and he knew the answer already when Dick turned, and the stars were in his eyes now. 

“We still do,” Dick said, and when he stood, Bruce let him slot himself against his side, his arms wrapping around him and they watched the stars pass by the viewport together. 


End file.
